The Many 'I Love Yous' of Ginny Weasley
by CarolineElizabethMorgan
Summary: A Little one-shot ficlet about Ginny and her many boyfriends. DG. Recently Revised. Complete


**The Many 'I Love Yous'**

**Pairing: DG**

**POV: Ginny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters from that world. I only own my plot. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.**

**A/N: I recently went through this and tried to make it flow a little better, so I hope it's a little easier to follow. RR!!**

* * *

"I love you Ginny" he said. Bullcrap. That's what they all say. Those three little words. They can bind you to a life-long commitment if you want them to. In my experience, they are mostly used just before disappointment. I've had my share of 'I love yous'. Why don't I let you in and tell you all about it.

My first boyfriend was Dean Thomas. Since he was my first boyfriend, I naturally thought that I would marry him. Evidently, fate had other plans. About Two months into the relationship, Dean said, "Ginny I know that we've only been going out for a couple of months, but I love you." Being naive and just plain stupid, I said, "Oh Dean, I love you too!" Now honestly, could I have been more stupid?

For the next few weeks, we acted a little in love I guess, I mean with the holding hands and the endless snogging and everything. But about a week later, I was coming back from quidditch practice, and when I got into the common room, I saw Dean and Luna Lovegood snogging on the couch in the dark. WHAT?!? Who does that? The next day, I broke up with him. He played innocent saying, "I thought you loved me" and, " it wasn't even me snogging Luna in the common room!" Mhmmm.. Hey Dean, do you know where liars go?

That was the first I love you. After Dean, I vowed to never say I love you again… That lasted long. About a year later, the next one came. My current best friend, Colin Creevey was the culprit. One day, Colin asked me out.. I thought that it was innocent enough, so I said yes. A month and a half later those words came. Colin and I were on a date. We were having some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, when Colin said, " Gin, I don't want to put any pressure on you with the whole Dean thing, but I think that I love you. I completely understand if you don't say it back." Right. As if my stupid heart wouldn't jump at any chance to humiliate myself. So I said, "Colin, I think I love you too. I really do." So we continued dating. Life was good. Then one day, out of the blue, Colin comes up to me and says 'We need to talk'. I thought nothing of it and followed him.

Once we were alone, he said nervously "um, Ginny?" and I said "yeah?" and he says, "Uh Ginny I, I don't know how to say this but I, I think I well, I like other guys." Wow. Didn't see that one coming. All I could think was 'am I really that repulsive that I turn guys off of girls?' I didn't have a problem with Colin's being gay, but it would've been nice if he could've figured this out before we had started dating, and spared me the heartbreak! So Colin was number two, and I'm embarassed to say that we're not even done yet.

My third boyfriend was Harry Potter. Yes THE Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, or as _someone_would say, the-boy-who-won't-die. Three guesses who. But anyways, after my long-lasting little girl crush on Harry, I was quite thrilled when he asked me out. I really thought that Harry was the one for me. It seemed perfect, with him practically living at the Burrow in the summer and being best friends with my brother, Ron. But yet again, that's not what fate had in mind. When I told Harry That I loved him, he didn't say anything so I ran away in tears. About a week later, Harry came and found me by the lake. He told me, "Hey Ginny. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything the other day. I was just shocked really. I do love you Ginny, I really do." I was so happy. The boy who I had secretly, or not so secretly, loved for my whole time at Hogwarts, finally loved me back.

Of course, it was only later, that I found out that he had only said that because he wanted to make Cho Chang jealous. Yes, I had caught him amidst that Cho Chang obsession. I didn't really believe the whole Cho thing at first when Hermione told me about it, but after I found them snogging in a broom closet, I couldn't really deny it anymore. After that, I honestly thought I would be done with all guys for the rest of my life.

This is where I am now, with my fourth boyfriend. His name is Draco Malfoy. I know what you're thinking, "you're dating Draco Malfoy, the evil git from Slytherin? gasp". Yes I am and I am happy to say that he is not an evil git. Yes, he is the one who calls Harry 'the-boy-who-won't-die', but he is also the fourth to say, "I love you Ginny"

And you know what?

I think he means it.

* * *

**How'd you like it? I really want to know. And if your gonna flame me then just remember, you chose to read it. RandR please!**

WingardiumLeviosa007


End file.
